Various types of micro-devices with a cavity exist. A first class of such micro-devices consists of micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) devices. Such devices generally comprise a moveable element that is controlled by electro-static or piezo-electric forces, i.e. a resonator or moveable electrode. In order to allow the element to be moveable such element is preferably arranged within a cavity.
A second class of such micro-devices consists of semiconductor devices having at least one interconnect layer. In order to reduce parasitic capacitances of this on-chip interconnect a trend towards low-k dielectrics is observed in deep-submicron process technologies. The ultimate goal for the manufacturing of low-k dielectrics is to create on-chip interconnect without dielectric material around it. Air has a dielectric constant which is very close to vacuum, i.e. slightly above 1. Because of mechanical reasons such technologies are not yet feasible, but as an intermediate solution technologies have been reported wherein cavities, also being referred to as air-gaps, are present in the interconnect layers.
Various methods of manufacturing micro-devices with a cavity have been reported. One such method is known from WO2004/105122 A1 and consists of obtaining a dual damascene structure, applying a diffusion barrier layer directly on the planarized surface and performing a lithography step, thus shielding the metal lines underneath the diffusion barrier layer. Optionally, some portions of large dielectric areas between the metal lines are also shielded. The exposed diffusion barrier layer portions and underlying dielectric are etched. A layer of a material that can be decomposed in volatile components by heating to a temperature of typically between 150-450° C. is applied, and planarized by etching or CMP. A dielectric layer that is permeable to the decomposition products is deposited and subsequently the substrate is heated. Then, the disposable layer decomposes and disappears through the permeable dielectric layer, leaving air gaps behind in between the metal lines and the large dielectric areas.
A problem with the known method of manufacturing a micro device with a cavity is that the method requires, in particular in the step of decomposing the sacrificial layer, relatively high temperatures (150-450° C.) which makes the method less compatible with back-end-of-line (BEOL) processing. This decomposing temperature limits the processing after deposition. In subsequent processing steps the temperature must stay below the decomposition temperature. And the decomposing temperature should also stay below BEOL temperatures. If a material is selected with a higher decomposition temperature, i.e. above 450° C., then the decomposition is not BEOL compatible any more.